


If My Eyes Could Have Hearts

by Thatmoustache



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmoustache/pseuds/Thatmoustache
Summary: You go out with your girlfriends for a night on the town and call your boyfriend Joe to pick your drunk ass up.





	If My Eyes Could Have Hearts

You had gone out for a friend’s birthday while your boyfriend, Joe, stayed in with his buddies for the night. You had traipsed all around downtown, including hitting the dance floor at several clubs. The cocktails had been flowing and you were feeling on top of the world.

Joe had promised he would pick you up that night, no matter what time it was. So at 2am, drunkenly eating pizza on a bench outside the pizzeria, you decided it was time to go home. 

You carefully pulled out your phone, slowly typing in your password one number at a time.  _ Why were there 2 sets of numbers? _ you wondered to yourself, giggling as your phone unlocked and revealed the silly photo Joe had sneakily made your background just that morning.

Your vision was swimming as you tried to find the contacts in your phone before you gave up.

“Heeeeey SIRI!” you yelled at your phone, hearing the beep after a moment.

“Call my boyfriend Siri,” you giggled. 

“Calling Dingus.” You let out a snort. You should probably change his name in your phone at some point...

You put it to your ear, still giggling, just as he picked up.

“Hey babe!”

“Baaaaaaabe!” you exclaimed down the phone, his laugh flowing into your ear.

“Oh boy, have you had fun tonight?”

“Yessss….” you giggled. “Will you come get me? I have pizza!”

“Yeah babe, I’ll come get you. Where are you at?”

You managed to figure out exactly what pizza place you were at, and 20 minutes later he was meandering up the sidewalk to you.

You gasped in surprise, jumping up from your seat on the bench and circling your arms around his neck. 

“Hi drunky!” he greeted, smiling in to your neck as he held you around the waist.

“Hi babe!” you said a little too loud as you pulled away. 

“You ready to go home?” he smiled.

“Yyyyyyep!” you said, giving him a sloppy kiss before you began waltzing down the street in the direction he had came.

“Y/N, where are you shoes?” he called out behind you. Oh yeah. 

“On the bench!” you slurred slightly, gesturing in the vague direction of where you had been sitting.

He quickly found them under the bench and nearly in a bush, picking them up and jogging after you down the street. Once he caught up with you, he grabbed your hand and swung it playfully between you. You couldn’t help the giggles that started bubbling out of you again as you began skipping down the sidewalk, hand in hand. 

He shuffled you into the car, listening to you ramble all the way back to his place, where you were spending the night.

You waltzed into the house - literally - and dropped your bag at the door, followed by your coat. You pranced around the living room as he went to the kitchen to get you a glass of water.

“Come here tiny dancer, drink this.” He handed you the glass with a grin.

You drank the whole glass down, handing it back to him. You kept your eyes on his, drunkenly smirking at him.

“You’re cute,” you announced. 

“So are you, babe,” he laughed.

“No but like…. You’re  _ really  _ cute. And you take such good care of me.” 

A blush crept its way onto his cheeks, glancing down at his feet for a moment before reaching for your hand. He kissed the back of it, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles.

“You deserve it,” he murmured. 

Your heart swelled, and you knew at that moment that you loved this man. And you really needed to tell him. Except he was walking you down the hallway, talking about getting your clothes off--

“You trying to get in my pants Mazzello?” you giggled.

“Not tonight,” he laughed. “I was  _ saying _ , I washed your favorite shirt of mine so you can wear it tonight. And we should really get to bed before it gets any later.”

_ If my eyes could have hearts… _ you thought.

He helped you out of your pants, top and bra, dodging your wandering hands before helping you into his shirt. 

Once your head was free, you looked at him with a thoughtful smirk. He chuckled and asked what was on your mind.

“I love you a lot.”

His eyes widened suddenly. “W-what was that babe?” he stuttered.

“I saiiiid…. I love you a whooooole lot!” you grinned.

His face broke out into a smile, his heart feeling like it was about to burst. 

“Babe you’re drunk.”

“Ssso? Doesn’t mean it isn’t true,” you poked him in the chest, dramatically puckering your lips and leaning in for a kiss. 

He obliged, giving you a kiss before pulling back the comforter to tuck you in.

“We’ll see if you remember this in the morning, honey.”

“Oh I will! Because sober or drunk… I love you, bitch,” you declared, snuggling into the pillow beneath your head. 

Joe stood beside you for a moment, watching your breathing even out and wondering how he had gotten so lucky. He leaned down and gently kissed your forehead, stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed next to you. 

He pulled you closer to him, nuzzling your temple. He closed his eyes and sighed with a smile. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
